


a damoiseau in distress

by xinmood



Series: dreamworks shrek remastered [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dragon!Wooyoung, Kitsune!San, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Warlock!Hongjoong, Werewolf!Yunho, did i say tender i meant CRACK, mentions of killing, my dudes idk what to tag this, the h in hybrids mean HORNY, this is overall just soft and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinmood/pseuds/xinmood
Summary: “So, what, you almost kill a human just to draw me out?”“Yes,” San nodded, a bit too proudly.Yunho spluttered. “Why?”“I’m sure you know already,” San scoffed, holding a crumpled piece of parchment up that bore the same insignia Yunho’s quill had. “Bounty hunter Jeong Yunho for hire, part of the guild,” San squinted at the scrawl. “The Horse.”“The Horde,” Yunho corrected. San pretended not to hear him.In which San is rescued from the tower that held him prisoner most of his life by an unlikely human (who most probably was not human, now that he thinks about it).
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: dreamworks shrek remastered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092221
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123





	a damoiseau in distress

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by these [two](https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/173453912946/writing-prompt-469) [prompts.](https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/155181515699/otp-prompts-fantasy-edition)
> 
> i've wanted to write the roommates for so long and voila. word vom at 4am, i hope this is still somewhat enjoyable!
> 
> [edited 30/10]

“Goddess above, _another one_?” San groaned from the comfort of his well-worn royal grade duvet, the sounds of baritone battle cries from the field below grating on his ears. “This is your fault. Get down there and roar at him. Or seduce him with your glittery eyes. You like those princely types anyways, don’t you?”

Wooyoung snorted from his perch at the windowsill, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _that was one time_ , and San felt the roll of his eyes rather than see it. “Give that up to the Goddess, please,” he threw a pillow at the offending ex-creature for good measure - who let out an undignified yelp - before continuing his assessment. “This new one looks different from the others, anyways. Look at him.”

“No, you deal with him,” San muttered stubbornly, rolling over sulkingly. Princes expressing their undying devotion to save a fraudulent damoiseau from the big, scary, fire-breathing dragon didn’t really do it for him anymore. He’d hoped they’d stopped coming - it’d been 3 months since the last one - but evidently Wooyoung hadn’t burnt all the flyers detailing San’s beauty to a crisp yet.

San’s situation was a rather sad one. He really considered all the Princes - and very rarely, bachelors - Wooyoung had sent after him complete trespassers, punishable by law, deserving to be held in court. One thing the big-headed Princes didn’t realise was that this gigantic tower he lived in was in fact his very _home._

Or rather he decided it to be for the past few decades. It was better on the mind for him to ignore that he was very much still serving a sentence for eating a few men’s hearts out all those years ago. For the first few years all he felt was bitterness and resentment, constantly stabbing pillows while thinking of the irritating tiny warlock who banished him here with only Wooyoung the goddamn dragon for company. Until Wooyoung found a loophole in the warlock’s contract, and San thought he could very well kiss him for it… and then he realised what a great mistake it had been. 

_You are not to leave the tower at any time on your own means._

Wooyoung had gone on and on about how he could advertise San’s predicament and proved himself, coming up with a whole lore of urban legends and fantasy. _The lone Prince held captive by the fearsome dragon of the North!_ San admitted it was a bit insane, and yet very believable. And so he stayed up through the night attempting to draw portraits of the pretty fox, giving up in favour of using magic to imprint his portrait on the many pieces of paper - then proceeded to fly off and litter them all over the kingdom. 

He hadn’t known peace of mind _since._ A kitsune - _ex-kitsune -_ San thought with a hint of bitterness, needed his beauty sleep more than any living creature in the world, in which he was sorely lacking. It was no wonder he was always cranky. 

Uppity princes with their puffed chests catching wind of a sad, beautiful, doleful and very much single prince in dire need of assistance - and their first thought is to constantly try blowing a hole into the tower _._ San felt like he was going insane.

He closed his eyes, distantly recognising that Wooyoung had flown off, no doubt going to burn the breeches off the next man. Not that Wooyoung could help it. The command was wired into him to defend the tower from trespassers - courtesy of the wonderful warlock. They could conspire all they wanted, and even then they were fucking cockblocked. _Thanks a lot, Kim Hongjoong._

San stayed unmoving for a few minutes, until he realised he was feeling sleepy. It was curiously quiet. Which was strange in itself, and also raised a few alarm bells in his head. _What’s with the silence? Did Wooyoung accidentally kill him?_

He sat up, mind racing despite the grogginess. San was about to move to the window, tying the sash of his robe hurriedly, until he smelt an unfamiliar scent, slightly canine and human - and then a loud bang resounded from the door behind him.

He shrieked, turning to face the intruder as he felt his hackles rise, and then the impending hiss died on his lips the moment he laid eyes on the man standing proudly in front of him. All mussed pink hair, peculiar butterfly clips woven in between the strands, and a warm flush of exertion tinted the apples of his cheeks and the tip of his ears. He wore a lace up shirt that barely fulfilled its lace-up purposes, and breeches that were very much _not_ burnt. On his face was a triumphant grin and - _was that dragon slobber on his cheek? What the hell?_

“W-What - How did you get here?” San’s voice was pitched high in disbelief, still struggling to take in the anomaly of a man with his tall, _distressingly_ tall stature towering almost comically in his rather low ceiling room. He watched as the man opened his mouth to speak, hands on his hips like a man on a mission.

“I took the stairs! And I’m here to assist you,” his voice was booming, and San flinched back at the rich tone, trembling slightly from confusion and worry more than anything else. He wondered where Wooyoung had gone, he didn’t want to think that his only friend for decades was - well, he didn’t want to think about it. At all.

He’d learned that he didn’t have the time to, because the next thing he knew he was being carried down the winding staircase in the equally distressingly strong arms of the strange man. He couldn’t even speak. San could only stare at the (he begrudgingly admitted) handsome human who was literally carrying him to his theorised freedom.

_Oh Goddess._ San’s mind went into a frenzy. He tightened his grip around the man’s neck and the man clutched him even closer, and somehow that grounded him to not lose his mind at the circumstances even more. San twisted around until he heard a familiar grumble at the base of the stairs, nearly launching himself out of the man’s grip.

“The dragon, is he,” San asked a bit desperately, but the man grinned. Much to San’s confusion. And slight annoyance.

“Ah, he’s so sweet. I pet him on the way up, and he kind of fell asleep,” San dutifully ignored the rumble of his chest in favour of focusing on the fact that Wooyoung had been petted like a damned cat. 

“There he is. Did he hurt you in any way? I’d hope a northern lightfoot wouldn’t,” 

San barely heard him. _What the fuck._

He caught a glimpse of the sleepy dragon lifting his head just shy of the entrance. His look must’ve been panicked because Wooyoung - the dragon - sat up immediately and bounded after his frazzled companion, mostly to put him at ease. Until they crossed the borderline, miraculously with no consequence, while Wooyoung smacked headfirst into an invisible wall.

“Stop! Pause, put me down, giant!” San tapped the man’s chest urgently and he acquiesced, confused.

“You,” San breathed, the ground beneath his feet helping him think clearly again. “You- Goddess, I can’t believe that worked.”

To which he was met with protests from the now-turned human Wooyoung, spluttering in complaint. “While I’m stuck in here forever? Hello? Why am I the one in your position now?”

San ran over to Wooyoung’s side, crossing the border again, grabbing his arms to confirm he was alright. For a brief moment they both forgot that the third party existed, Wooyoung gossiping right in front of him about how his scent was so welcoming and that his head pats were slightly _orgasmic in the most platonic way,_ and that he had _never had such a great power nap in his life. And you’d like him. For many reasons._ They both didn’t register the six foot man blushing from beyond the magicked wall. Wooyoung whispered a final urgent note into his ear before giving him an all too familiar hug that made San’s heart ache.

He vowed to free Wooyoung, some way or another.

San turned to step back out, words from Wooyoung weighing on his mind, until he smacked right into the invisible wall himself. Wooyoung cackled. It was entirely obnoxious. 

He _almost_ went back on the vow made not five seconds earlier.

San sighed and turned to the stranger who shifted awkwardly on his feet.

“What’s your name?”

A brilliant smile greeted him. “I’m Yunho. It’s a pleasure.”

San scanned him thoroughly, the way he couldn’t just ten minutes before. “What do you want to do with me?”

Yunho tilted his head. It was kind of endearing. “Well, I’m a dragonologist. Initially I came because I heard there was a dragon in the area, and then I came across this.” He held up the poster of San, slightly crisp at the edges. San shot Wooyoung a look to which the latter pointedly looked away from. “I thought I could speak to the dragon and help you escape at the same time.”

“You were here for the dragon,” San deadpanned and Wooyoung choked from behind him.

“And you! If you’d let me, of course.” Yunho twisted a strand of his hair in what seemed like embarrassment. “I mean, I could walk away right now, I don’t expect anything else. Just here to help. Sorry I picked you up without a warning.”

San recalled the excited puppy dog look in Yunho’s eyes when he’d busted the door open with the determination of a main protagonist. “Honestly that dragon is my only friend. But thank you for getting me out,” he conceded, deciding to listen to Wooyoung when he said _stop being a bitch and just take that opportunity right in front of you._ “Do me a favour and carry me up over the threshold again.” He made grabby hands to the larger man who followed obediently and without question.

Huh. How easy. Maybe he _could_ get used to this, actually.

“I’m San,” he decided to say. Yunho grinned.

“Nice to meet you, Prince San.”

He ignored the flutter in his chest as the giant of a human placed him carefully back on the ground and then moved to respect his personal space. A gentleman, too. San licked his lips.

  
  


The chivalrous hearts were always the tastiest ones.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It was hours later that San found himself staring at the dip on Yunho’s clavicle while the latter snoozed. A tad too peacefully, he thought.

The human was entirely adorable, sleeping on the little backpack he carried as a makeshift pillow, little knick-knacks spilling from where the flap was undone. San spied a notebook with indecipherable scrawls, loose sketches of creatures nearly blown by the wind. He snatched them out of the air and tucked them back snugly into the leatherbound journal before resuming his task.

Human-watching. Organ-deliberating. San licked his lips as he studied the human. _His heart or his liver first?_

San has dreamed many times of that very moment. The time he’d be free to roam the land and hunt pretty boys instead of being hand-fed animal hearts by a dragon (whose blood ran so hot beneath his palm that it unwittingly cooked the meat instead of leaving it raw as he preferred. To this he thought again, _thanks a lot, Kim Hongjoong._ ) 

The stranger had an intriguing scent to him. Wooyoung was right - he smelled of home, the wilderness, fresh parchment, and the same hint of canine that San couldn’t place. He had a sneaking suspicion the man was hiding something, and he lamented over how he wouldn’t be able to find out his secret soon enough. His heartbeat was strong and steady - and that was enough for him.

San sighed at the peaceful look on the dragonologist’s face. _A pity you’re so handsome. I’d have enjoyed you for longer._ The urge to eat won over the thrill of hunting, and San felt the long repressed claws slip from the bed of his nails. His eyes watched the human’s breath stutter and he perked up, wondering if he would be able to start a chase after all - and then the human’s eyes shot wide open to stare into his.

The man tensed and San wanted to smile. Until the former sat up so quick and started _squealing._

_What the fuck._

San stared dumbly at the human who pointed at him (rather rudely, he thought) while making incomprehensible noises of awe. And then his tail twitched-

_Oh._ His tail had grown back. _Oh, no._

“You’re a kitsune,” Yunho breathed, bouncing a little from excitement. San blinked in confusion. And slight agitation.

“Yes,” he answered plainly, moving to sit back comfortably where his tail just _kept twitching,_ and San very well felt like he wanted to bury himself alive. He wouldn’t have any meat tonight, it seemed. Of course the universe would deny him this one more time.

“Are you scared?” San tilted his head, genuinely wanting to know. Perhaps he regretted asking, because Yunho snorted and waved a hand in dismissal. San bristled just a little.

“Even if you try to eat me I can take you down in a heartbeat,” he muttered off-handedly, turning to rummage in his overflowing backpack for something San did not care about because _what the hell did he mean he can take me down in a heartbeat?_ He grumbled slightly at the blatant dismissal of his provocation, but schooled his expression into nonchalance. _We’ll see about that!_

“Can I look at your tail?” Yunho asked, and San noticed the leatherbound journal from before and a quill with a familiar insignia burned into the tip of the feather. He barely registered it, though, too busy being appalled at the prospect of having his tail examined.

“N-No,” he nearly blanched, and Yunho backed down to sit on his haunches.

“Sorry, I forget it’s a touchy topic,” Yunho conceded, and San wondered how he’d manage to phrase an apology into a provocation. He pursed his lips and looked away.

Then he let his tail rest between them, stubbornly ignoring the triumphant glint in the human’s eyes.

“It’s not. Look all you want, I’ll kill you eventually anyways.”

Yunho laughed as if he wasn’t serious. San was slightly infuriated at that.

The dragonologist was cautious in his perusal, San noted, careful not to touch the white fur directly. San had to admit it was rather considerate of him. He watched as the human sketched something, impressed at the way his tail was captured on paper. The fox found himself inching closer, curious at the dragonologist’s notes.

Yunho chuckled without looking up, angling the journal so San could see it easier. “You said you’re a dragonologist,” San wondered, catching glimpses of other unfinished sketches of creatures he had never seen before.

“That I am,” Yunho replied easily, completely unbothered by San’s blatant staring. “I love learning about every creature, but that’s what I specialise in. I’ve never met a kitsune before, though. Thank you for letting me sketch you.”

San’s tail twitched on instinct. He didn’t really know what to make of that. He didn’t know if there were any other kitsunes left.

“Since we’re awake, where did you say you wanted to go?”

The fox spirit looked skyward, the dark of night a nostalgic sort of comfort for him. First he had to track down that maddening warlock. He moved to say he was going to part ways until he met the gaze of the bright-eyed human again, and the words strangely died in his throat.

Perhaps one night of rest beside the pretty human couldn’t hurt.

He was gone the next morning. Yunho heard him sneak away, the dirt barely making a sound beneath his feet.

He let him go.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


San, in all the decades he’d been alive, was about to throw a bloody tantrum.

This was the fourth gigantic hollow tree in the land and he _still_ had no sign of the elusive warlock. He glumly kicked at a pebble, ruffling his hair in frustration as his tails (now two,) twitched agitatedly behind him.

“Where is that tiny hag?” San muttered angrily. With nothing other than memory to go off of, it was hard to determine Hongjoong’s scent. The last known place the warlock had made his lair was in the base of an ancient tree. Which San found particularly blasphemous, but who was he to point it out?

Hongjoong _had_ to have known he escaped. So why hadn’t he sent his lackeys after him then?

San gasped. _Unless he kicked the bucket?!_ What an extremely inconvenient time to die. What would he tell Wooyoung?

With a groan San realised he had to get a new lead, and that involved talking to humans. Maybe he could even get a snack out of it.

_Don’t you dare eat someone until you get me out of here,_ he heard Wooyoung hiss into his ear. San sighed.

Hunting would have to wait. He moved to call it a day, until he caught the scent of something strangely familiar in the air. Something that smelt innately like the wild, fresh parchment… _and a wolf._

San smiled, a rather wicked one. He knew what he had to do.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_This is a little too easy,_ San thought to himself. The man in front of him was tall - delectable if he might add - and was currently ravishing the column of San’s throat like his life depended on it. The environment was far from fancy, a hidden tryst in the shadows of the night, far enough removed in an alley a ways from the main city. San had batted his lashes at the first farmboy he could find - _Mingi,_ was what he thought his name was - and that was how he’d landed himself grinding restlessly against the former’s thigh, soft moans spilling from swollen lips.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” his voice was deep and San delighted in its huskiness. He nearly forgot what he was actually there for. Playing up the moans, he grinned against the human’s clavicle, teeth skimming against tender skin. He let his fangs drop and his nails start to sink into flesh - and then a sharp tang of anger cut through his senses just like he’d expected it to.

In a flash he was separated from his human, a feral growl tearing through Yunho’s throat. He watched as the confused human staggered away at the sudden development and San could only sigh at the loss. No matter, he had gotten what he’d planned for.

“I was wondering when you’d show up, wolf,” San bounced on the balls of his feet, three tails twitching a bit too excitedly that his plan had _actually_ worked. “A little more and I’d have actually considered having him for dinner.”

He watched as Yunho tried to get his breathing under control. He looked confused, and then annoyed, and San thought the flush on his cheeks was the most endearing thing in the world.

“You,” Yunho huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re sly. I should’ve expected that.”

“You’re rather sly yourself, Yunho,” San commented, gazing pointedly at the rather apparent tent in the wolf’s breeches. His smirk widened when the wolf shifted, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“So, what, you almost kill a human just to draw me out?” 

“Yes,” San nodded, a bit too proudly. 

Yunho spluttered. “Why?”

“I’m sure you know already,” San scoffed, holding a crumpled piece of parchment up that bore the same insignia Yunho’s quill had. “Bounty hunter Jeong Yunho for hire, part of the guild,” San squinted at the scrawl. “The Horse.”

“The _Horde,_ ” Yunho corrected. San pretended not to hear him.

“I thought that insignia on your quill was familiar. It’s the same guild Hongjoong is in, isn’t he?” San asked for the sake of dramatics, not really listening when Yunho tried to deny it. “It was very much like a _ta-dah!_ moment. You see I thought I smelled something very doglike about you-”

“I’m a dog person,” Yunho attempted weakly. San ignored him again.

“-And that’s how I put two and two together, and realised that the escape you attempted was deliberate, and now even under the guise of freedom am I a pawn under Kim Hongjoong’s grubby little gnome hands.” he finished with a flourish, turning on the spot to study Yunho’s reaction. The wolf merely blinked.

“So what did you need me for again?”

San breathed sharply through his nose. “I need you to take me to your resident warlock, wolf.”

“He’s not my warlock.”

“You are insufferable.”

“As are you, accusing me of things I have neither confirmed nor denied that I am.”

San wanted to scream. His tails grew frazzled, and he caught Yunho trying not to laugh.

_The absolute nerve of him._ “Will you take me to him or not?”

Yunho gave in this time, a resigned sigh leaving his lips. “Alright, fox. I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

  
  
  


* * *

_“I need you to help me release a prisoner,”_

_Yunho stands with his back straight, tilting his head in curiosity. “Alright, where are they?”_

_The wolf’s loyalty was earned. The ease in which he obeyed Hongjoong’s orders was testament to how much he valued and respected him. The man who had given him a home in this world._

_“He’s out in the far north,” Hongjoong spreads a map out on the wooden table, circling the location out for him. “Not just that. Keep an eye on him, see that he doesn’t start going crazy and start killing humans again.”_

_“For how long?”_

_“Until you’re sure he won’t… wreak havoc.” Hongjoong paused. “Or at least until he finds out about you and demands to kill me. Then you can bring him here.”_

_Yunho looked horrified at the prospect. The warlock chuckled, ruffling his hair in endearment._

_“Don’t worry, pup. He’s harmless,” Hongjoong paused for a moment. “Kind of.”_

_That didn’t ease Yunho’s worries one bit._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“So Hongjoong ordered you to keep an eye on me so I don’t go around murdering humans?”

“Essentially.”

“His faith in me is astounding,” San gritted his teeth, leaning against the harsh bark of a willow tree.

Yunho wondered at that. “Did you know him beforehand?”

San laughed. “He was in charge of doling out my punishment. They were supposed to behead me, really. He saved me from death by suggesting a thirty year banishment.”

This was news to him. He’d only met the warlock a good two decades ago. “I’m guessing you went around eating the hearts of men?”

San sighed heavily, as if remembering the time. Yunho didn’t know if he was reminiscing fondly or not, in all honesty. “30 hearts, 29 livers. I didn’t get to eat the last one because they shot a tranquilizer to my neck.”

The wolf winced. San chuckled as if he was talking about the weather. And then his demeanour turned slightly quiet, and he regarded Yunho with a strange look.

“Am I evil, Jeong Yunho?”

The wolf startled at the question. “No one is inherently evil.”

San smiled wryly. _A textbook answer._ “For seeking sustenance from food - where food in question happens to be the race of men themselves.” the fox licked his lips. “Isn’t it in my nature to be evil?”

Yunho leveled San with a gaze that lit a fire low within him. “You ask this now when I’ve seen you only hunt for deer hearts the past two weeks,” he reminded him, voice unnervingly steady. “You could’ve killed me or any human at any time and yet you haven’t.”

“I wanted to,” he argued, shifting forward as if it’d drive his point home.

“And yet you didn’t,” Yunho spoke softly this time, matching his closeness, looking deep into San’s eyes as if he’d found something he hadn’t realised himself. “Why is that?”

San blinked at the question now thrown back at him. He realised then that they were too close, that the conversation was a tad too heavy, and the air was charged with something he didn’t dare think about. Not that day. San shuffled back to his tree, lips pursed into a sullen pout. Yunho stayed still as he watched him retreat.

“You’re annoying,” was what San finally settled on, and the hearty laugh of the wolf only made him feel a tad less irritated.

“You’re adorable,” Yunho rebuts, and San thought his heart might fall right out. The wolf must’ve seen the flush on the kitsune’s face because he looked away in embarrassment, fingers going up to fiddle with the little clips in his hair.

It was a little while later that San murmured a soft “Goodnight, Yunho.” The wolf was quiet, and San thought it’d been silly to say so, until his ears picked up on a barely audible reply.

“Night, little fox.” 

He was sure Yunho could hear the harsh pounding of his heart against his chest.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day San woke up to find Yunho missing from his designated sleep tree.

He blinked, scanning the area until he caught a glimpse of golden-orange just beyond the lush greenery. San perked up rather quickly, excited to see someone else’s shifted form, and the fox spirit within him brightened at the opportunity. Without really thinking much, he shifted into a fox of brilliant white, three tails fluffed in anticipation - and bounded straight towards the wolf in question.

San nipped at the distracted wolf’s tail playfully, to which the wolf snapped his jaw in a warning. Not that it deterred him much, really. 

He was a kitsune after all. It only served as encouragement to him.

He yipped, daring to bite at his hind legs, earning a growl from the great wolf. San would wonder how he didn’t cower just at the sheer size of Yunho’s wolf, but he wasn’t really in the discerning mind at the moment. His fox wanted to play, and so play he did.

Yunho bounded after him and San thrilled at the chase, his tails just a breadth’s width away from the former’s jaws. It sparked a long forgotten feeling of ecstasy in him, being hunted instead of being the hunter. He dodged a narrow turn of the bushes and laughed at Yunho’s fumble which only served to elicit yet another irritated growl from the latter. San stopped short and turned to face him, the impact sending them both to the ground.

The fox was the first to shift back, the wolf still sending slobber over his face in an attempt to pester him. “O-Okay, I get it! Stop,” San laughed, wiping at his cheeks as Yunho shifted back, nosing into San’s neck, his chest still rumbling from the previous play.

“What was that for, hm?” Yunho nipped at his neck, San freezing beneath him. “Are you a newborn cub, biting at me like that?”

The fox sucked in a breath at that. _Oh, fuck._

San's brain turned to absolute mush at the sudden harsh suck against the hollow of his throat, hands coming up to thread themselves in between Yunho’s pink locks. His wolf was relentless. San wondered if all wolves were as easy to rile up as him, not that he didn't prefer the way things had turned.

He was a _kitsune_ , after all. And a rather starved one.

Yunho's breath was hot against his neck and his fox whimpered at the feeling of being so fucking _small_ beneath him. He whined at the trail the wolf left across the column of his neck, rutting upwards at nothing, _wanting,_ longing for some semblance of contact only to find none. Yunho held his hips impressively still, grinning a little - _damn him -_ offering the poor fox no relief. San could practically feel the power he held over him. The feel of Yunho's large hands gripping his impossibly small waist was nearly too much. For once he shuddered, giving in to the sensation, soft whimpers spilling from his lips.

_Ah, his lips._ Yunho moved back up to meet San’s gaze, pupils blown and gaze half-lidded. He looked positively sinful, and Yunho revelled in the fact that he had this effect on him.

“Well?” a languid tug on his lower lip. “Are you not going to answer me, cub?”

San moaned, breathless from his ministrations, and he hadn’t even touched him completely yet. “Wanted to play,” he managed, looking adoringly up at the wolf. He brought his hand up to cup his jaw. “Wanted to play. With you. ‘s been so long.”

Yunho grabbed the hand on his jaw and pressed a tender kiss against his palm that turned San’s heart into mush. “Poor baby,” Yunho cooed. “I’ll take care of you, sweet.”

San was spurred by the sudden comforting aura, nearly weeping at the feeling he hadn’t felt for decades on end. He pushed Yunho down with a certain sort of desperation, catching the wolf unawares and leaving him a little confused, until the fox went on to spit on his palm.

_Oh, fuck._ “San,” he growled the moment he wrapped his fingers around his girth, tugging upwards experimentally. Yunho was huge, all wide girth coloured a pretty pink, and San felt kind of dumb, wanting all of it in his mouth. He kneeled, giving kitten licks to the tip, savouring the soft little moans that _he’d_ caused, before licking a stripe along the underside of the vein of his shaft. Yunho’s chest stuttered. San was positively _purring_ at the sight.

Feeling encouraged, he took the head into his mouth. Yunho fisted his black locks, eliciting a moan from the fox, the vibrations around his cock making his head spin. San dared to take him even further, willing his jaw to relax as he took him two thirds of the way, the grip on his hair getting pleasantly tighter. He bobbed his head, pausing when Yunho’s hips stuttered on instinct. “Sorry,” he heard him say, a little breathless, but San wanted to tell him it was fine, that he really just wanted to gag on his cock all evening, but then Yunho gently pulled him away and he almost pouted at the loss.

“I won’t last, kitten,” Yunho flushed pink, and San brightened at the effect he had on him. He went to kiss against the pulse point of his neck and Yunho sighed, nipping at his ear sweetly. “Come here,” the wolf commanded, and San settled comfortably on his lap, whining at the heat against his thigh. San’s cock twitched and he buried his face in his tails, suddenly shy at the wolf’s perusal.

Yunho brushed his tails gently, kissing his hands away from his face. “A kitsune being shy? That’s a first,” his voice was a husky baritone, and San pouted, tails twitching again.

“I’m the _only_ kitsune you’ve ever met.” San spread himself wider unconsciously, determined to put on a show for him as he made a grab for Yunho’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth without question. Yunho nearly cursed at the sight.

“So eager,” his breath was hot against his chest, and San nearly keened at the sensation, voice muffled by the fingers occupying his mouth. “Pretty little fox,” Yunho whispered as he retrieved his fingers, marveling at the sight of San, drool trickling out the sides of his swollen lips.

He made careful work of his rim, watching San’s expressions with a sweet sort of attention. His brows were furrowed, lips parted in a small ‘o’, gentle sighs leaving his lips. Yunho took it as a sign to scissor him open. San tilted his head back, clueless to the way Yunho’s eyes darkened at the sight. The wolf pressed soft open-mouth kisses against his clavicle, biting just so while his other hand splayed easily across the width of his abdomen, and San felt like the world was spinning. _There it is again._ He was always small as a fox, but being in Yunho’s embrace was another thing entirely. Yunho watched as San’s cock leaked just slightly, and then his fingers pressed against a spot that had San seeing stars.

“Ngh, fuck, _Yunho,_ ” San mewled, back arching, his cock rubbing against Yunho’s abdomen restlessly. Yunho thumbed the slit, smiling at the way San arched even higher. “Right there, _please, Goddess,_ ” He nearly cried when Yunho slipped his fingers away, his hole gaping, until Yunho murmured a question into his skin and he nodded desperately. San sank onto his cock with ease, and good Goddess he felt so fucking _full._

“You’re so tight, fucking hell, Sannie,” Yunho growled low in his throat, nosing almost possessively at his neck. San whined at the nickname, clenching around Yunho’s cock so tight, the latter squeezing his hips breathlessly. And then San grinded his hips forward, and Yunho nearly bit into the skin of his shoulder at the feeling.

Yunho met him halfway, fucking upwards into the smaller man, whispering _you’re so good, so good for me,_ and San swore he would volunteer to choke on his cock on a future occassion. Yunho, _fucking Yunho,_ with his hand rubbing circles against his hip, with his cock fucking him to high heaven, and his lips sucking bruises against his skin - San felt ready to burst. And then Yunho decided to brush his fingers into the base of San’s tail, and the fox saw white.

San barely registered Yunho’s soft _I’m coming, sweet_ before his warmth spilled into him, filling him up and painting his inner walls white, San’s hips stuttering at the overload of sensation. Yunho stroked his hair lovingly, and San purred at feeling so full and sated.

“Thank you for your dick,” he moaned, falling into Yunho’s chest which rumbled with laughter. San felt an encompassing sort of warmth settle on their bodies, and he thought that he had never been this content in his life. 

  
  


_Adorable._ Yunho kissed his head, brushing the ends of his tails absently. “Didn’t know that was such an erogenous spot for you. Definitely trying that out next time.”

San smacked his chest weakly before nipping at his neck. “Next time,” he agreed, tracing circles into his skin fondly. “We are _definitely_ doing this again.”

  
  
  


* * *

𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

“What do you mean Wooyoung’s been freed?!” San shrieked, Hongjoong wincing at the volume.

“It means what it means. While you two were busy canoodling, someone saved him from the tower.” 

San blinked. And then he grew upset again. “The towers that _you_ made the rules for, oh great warlock-”

Hongjoong had the decency to look sheepish. “I kind of forgot about the fine print of the spells.” San shot him an unimpressed look. “The Council forced me to make a failsafe of some sort, and I kind of mucked it up on purpose, and the tower took the next possible creature it’s target instead. But!”

Hongjoong closed the dated Book of Spells (that Yunho thought he had up for show, really) with a flourish, setting the book down in a dramatic flair only a warlock could achieve. ( _The cloud of dust it created made San sneeze. Yunho wiped at his face fondly. And Hongjoong held back the urge to gag.)_

“All's well that ends well,” Hongjoong gestured vaguely to the duo in the room, and then the ceiling, as if referring to Wooyoung and his unknown saviour.

“Who’s the person who saved him?” Yunho asked, rubbing circles into San’s arms as the fox settled into the back of his chest absentmindedly.

Hongjoong tilted his head, the embroidered hat sitting a tad too big, though neither San nor Yunho would voice it if they wanted their ears spared from the fashion lecture that was his go-to defense. 

“Some human named Jongho, I think.” 

San looked at Yunho, who shrugged apologetically. “Haven’t heard of him in these parts.”

“Well, how will I know if Wooyoung’s safe?”

Hongjoong snorted at this. “If the sounds of him keening to high heavens atop the mountains are a strong enough message for you, I’m pretty sure he’s being taken care of well in more ways than one.”

  
  
  
  
  


_(And Hongjoong would, as a matter of fact, be correct in that assumption.)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> honestly might just write that woojjong spinoff because i adore their dynamic just as much 🧍
> 
> if you’ve made it this far i send smoochies, thank you for reading!! ❤️
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sanlpha)


End file.
